


Here Comes The Sun

by MistressKat



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Community: lewis_challenge, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Better to leave with good weather than under a storm cloud.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lewis Spring Flash over at DW's lewis_challenge. Prompt was [Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles.](https://youtu.be/xUNqsfFUwhY)

  
Laura turns her face to the sun, breathing deep the scent of fragile green buds, of hope and new starts. From her vantage point she can see most of Oxford, the light pouring over it, pale golden and unimpeded, making the familiar scenery sparkle, seem almost fresh.   
  
She smiles, shaking her head. She loves the city, but it was no longer the one for her. Still, the unexpected display feels like a blessing, a fond farewell.   
  
Rather appropriate really. Better to leave with good weather than under a storm cloud.  
  
With renewed determination, Laura climbs back into the moving van.


End file.
